Lisa (P.T.)
thumb|200px Lisa (both maiden and married surname unknown) is a seemingly-malevolent ghost who haunts the looping, inescapable hallway seen in P.T. Like many similar ghosts, she can appear and disappear at will, but seems to be warded off by cockroaches. Some ten months prior to the protagonist's waking in the cement room, Lisa lived with her family in the house of which the hallway you are now doomed to repeat through is a part of. When Lisa's husband lost his job, she was forced to take a position at the local grocery store as a cashier, although this was only because her sexist boss thought she looked good in her skirt. Lisa had become pregnant a few months later, but through an unknown course of paranoia (possibly brought on by her his alcoholism), her husband concluded that the child growing inside of her could not be his. He quickly went crazy until one day he began loudly repeating a sequence of numbers, disturbing the neighbors. Eventually he bought a rifle at a local gun store, and two days later on that following Sunday her husband forced the family together and murdered them all, Lisa included; Lisa was apparently shot through the stomach, which likely killed the baby; she must have survived this brutal attack and was then put down with a gouge to her right eye. It appears that after this the fetus was forcibly removed through her stomach wound to be left it in the bathroom sink; evidence of both of these can be seen in her apparition form as she is clearly missing an eye (the player also must gouge out the eye of one of her photographs to complete an early puzzle in the game) and her nightgown is obviously bloodied from a wound in her stomach area. The gunshots alerted their neighbors, who called the police. Upon their arrival at the horrific scene, her husband was found to be intently listening to the radio. However, he later committed suicide by using a garden hose as a makeshift noose. Now a ghost, Lisa's visual form has become distorted. While it still resembles her deceased self, it now stands much taller than she had before, and she has become gaunt. Her remaining eye is somehow become deformed, and she now bares her teeth in either a final grimace or an insane smile. Wearing only one high heel throws off her stature and so she appears cocked to one side, twitching but with her neck always crooked. As she walks her feet make two differing thuds on the ground due to the difference in footwear, and she has been known to emit sounds that come off akin to hysterical sobbing and laughing. Lisa is a poltergeist and can therefore manipulate the environment around her. Although it is believed that she does not need to be in physical contact with an object to manipulate it as other objects are seen moving seemingly on their own, evidence supports that this may be done by other ghosts, such as her other dead (and possibly decapitated) child, the fetus itself, or possibly even the father. She does however have the ability to possess those who get to close to her by physically entering them. Those so possessed claim to hear her breathing heavily behind them at all times, and can also hear a third footstep aligning with their own. Their shadow also appears to mutate into that of Lisa, herself. Should the possessed inexplicably turn around during this possession, she may brutally attack them. She is known to possess the strength to effortlessly lift a full-grown man and snap their neck. Notes *It is unknown what her connection to the protagonist actually is, although he is most certainly connected in some way, as Baby will ask if he remembers the event. The protagonist clearly does not resemble her husband however, but this may indicate that the husband has multiple personalities and that after dying he was stuck in his own endless purgatory. He may instead be the grocery store manager. *No matter what the player does, Lisa will always kill them if they try to pass through into the 51st hallway. However, the player will only ever rarely reach this far in, as it can actually be beaten by the 14th pass through. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Games